1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for recovering an inoperable automated robotic device in a data storage library.
2. Background
Current automated libraries for data storage typically include arrays of multiple storage cells for use in housing data storage media, as well as devices for recording and retrieving data from such media. For example, in such a library, automated robotic devices may be used to move magnetic tape cartridges between the various storage cells and tape drives within the libraries.
Indeed, in such automated library architectures, many separate automated robotic devices may be used to perform the jobs of fetching and retrieving cartridges in the library. For this purpose, these automated robotic devices typically include a hand-like mechanism, which may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cgripper,xe2x80x9d for grasping and holding a cartridge. Also for this purpose, these automated robotic devices, which may be referred to as xe2x80x9chandbotsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpickers,xe2x80x9d may be adapted to move or ride along one or more rails located adjacent to the storage cells so that the robotic device can gain access to the cartridges in those cells.
To improve library efficiency, multiple robotic devices may be positioned in a library so as to have overlapping access to at least some portion of the storage cells, such as by being positioned to move or ride along the same rails. Robotic devices positioned in this fashion may be referred to as redundant, in that they each have access to the same or substantially the same storage cells in a library. In such a fashion, particularly in large libraries having many storage cells, a single robotic device need not travel large distances within the library. Instead, two or more robotic devices can cover overlapping portions of the storage cells, thereby providing for more efficient use of the library.
However, as a result of such redundancy, if one such robotic devices fails or becomes inoperative, in that it cannot travel along the rails, it can block the access of a redundant robotic device to one or more desired cell locations. The inoperative robotic device therefore must be removed from the area to enable the functional redundant robotic device to complete any intended jobs. Alternatively, even where some portion of the storage cells in the library are accessed by only one robotic device, if that robotic device fails or becomes inoperative, those storage cells become inaccessible, i.e., there is no robotic device available to access those storage cells. In either case, repair, removal and/or replacement of such an inoperative robotic device requires manual user intervention, which can cause significant down-time for a library.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for recovering an inoperable automated robotic device in a data storage library. Preferably, such a system and method would utilize an operative automated robotic device in order to move and recover such an inoperable robotic device. Such a system and method would thereby allow for automated recovery of such an inoperative robotic device, thus decreasing library down-time while restoring full library function.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a system and method for recovering an inoperable automated robotic device in a data storage library.
According to the present invention, then, in a data storage library having a plurality of cells for holding data storage media for use in storing data, and a plurality of automated robotic devices for use in retrieving data storage media from the plurality of cells, a system is provided for recovering an inoperable automated robotic device. The system comprises an engager operatively connected to a first one of the plurality of automated robotic devices, and a receptacle formed in a second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices and adapted to receive the engager. When the second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices becomes inoperable, the first one of the plurality of automated robotic devices is driven to a position proximate the second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices so that the engager is received by the receptacle and the first one of the plurality of automated robotic devices is operable to drive the second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices to a recovery location.
Also according to the present invention, in a data storage library having a plurality of cells for holding data storage media for use in storing data, and a plurality of automated robotic devices for use in retrieving data storage media from the plurality of cells, a method is provided for recovering an inoperable automated robotic device. The method comprises providing an engager operatively connected to a first one of the plurality of automated robotic devices. When a second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices becomes inoperable, the first one of the plurality of automated robotic devices is driven to a position proximate the second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices so that the engager contacts the second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices and the first one of the plurality of automated robotic devices is operable to drive the second one of the plurality of automated robotic devices to a recovery location.